


Send-off at Fall

by Umber56



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Birthday, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, I Love You, Love, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umber56/pseuds/Umber56
Summary: "Welcome to Vermont." Dawn said. Umber didn't have to look back at her, he knew every little detail.





	Send-off at Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Logan Anthony Sumner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Logan+Anthony+Sumner).

> Happy early birthday and extra early second anniversary bb!  
I love you ❤

"Welcome to Vermont." Dawn said. Umber didn't have to look back at her, he knew every little detail. From her birthmark on her cheek to the old scar on her side. Unlike her name, her hair shone in the moonlight more than the day, and her eyes sparkled like Sapphire gems. 

Umber came early to take his time in setting up everything perfectly. From choosing the perfect spot to the blanket on the forest floor. Not only that; he picked a beautiful secluded area close by for his ultimate special surprise. 

Umber waited until she sat beside him, he looked at the fall view, mountains covered in fiery hues, "I never thought Vermont would be this pretty in person," his red brown eyes then set on her, "But it's not as beautiful as you." She smiled to herself at his flattery, hiding her suppression by pulling out a thermos. Umber visibly perked up as she opened it, "Is that what I think it is?" Dawn giggled as she took a sip and offered it to Umber, "Only one way to find out." 

Umber took the warm thermos off her hands and took a nostalgic whiff, "Chai tea..." Umber gulped slowly, savoring the taste of cinnamon and vanilla as it gave him images of warm fall leaves, "Delicious as always..." He whispered and kissed her forehead. 

They sat together in silence, cold breeze ruffling their hair. "So..." Umber decided to break the silence, playing with the warm thermos, "military huh...?" Dawn leaned her head on his shoulder, "Yea..." her voice trailed off in a sad tone. 

Umber gulped, "And at least two months without seeing each other, right?" She exhaled slowly, "Mhmm." Umber took a deep breath and set down the thermos between them, refraining himself from playing around further to get serious, "And then 4 years... we get to talk but can't be together..." 

Dawn could tell he was getting upset, and turned to look at him, "Umber..." he gripped the thermos, staring down and away from her, "I'm gonna miss you." She put her hand on his white-knuckled fist, relaxing him into breathing, "Me too... everyday." 

Umber slouched and let his shoulders drop. His breath shook as he inhaled, blinking back tears from the pain of haunting fears. Dawn put her free hand on his back, coaxing him to let it out. He quickly tucked her into his embrace, hugging her so his face is buried in her small shoulder to let her arms rest on either side of his shoulders. Dawn caressed his long black hair as he silently cried the pain in his heart. 

Dawn waited patiently as Umber collected his emotions. He calmed down, still clutching her, "Please don't forget me..." Dawn leaned her head on his, "I won't, Honey Bear." He sniffled a bit as they stayed cuddled for a moment, letting time and the breeze pass by. 

Umber pulled back slowly to look up at Dawn with a determined expression, "I'll let you go, but you gotta come back to me," he watched as she raised a perfect eyebrow at him, "In return, I'll be busy getting us a place: not too big, not too small, just right... just for us and all the babies you want to come." Dawn furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't make promises, Umber. You know that-" 

Umber stopped hugging her and held her hands in his, "I know..." He squeezed, "Dawn, I'll wait even if it's breaking me, I WILL, and ONLY for you. I won't set eyes on anyone but you..." He stopped holding her hands and held her face, "You're MY Belle and I'm ALWAYS gonna be yours..." He slid his hands down to her shoulders and touched his forehead to hers, "I don't wanna lose the only one who ever loved me for who I am as this stupid ugly beast." 

Before Dawn protested, he kissed her, pressing tenderly. He pulled away and took off his lonely golden earring, "Here, take this with you." Dawn hesitated, "I can't take that into the boot camp-" He interrupted, "And after?" She fell silent, "...yea, I guess...?" 

He gently hung his earring onto her ear, "There. This way I'll be with you wherever you go... and so you can look back and remember me." Dawn blushed and touched lightly at the earring, looking at him with her loving gaze that calmed his worries. He kissed her cheek, "Happy birthday... and early second anniversary." She happily smiled at him, as he leaned in and whispered teasingly, "It's your turn to cry now." Dawn giggled, "Oh, shush!" They laughed together as the mood turned happy. 

Umber kissed her again, "I love you, my angel." Dawn giggled and gave him butterfly kisses, "I love you too, silly Teddy." 


End file.
